We All Fall Down
by Amy Moore
Summary: Ele é proibido para mim por várias razões. Ele já é casado e é com a mulher mais linda do mundo — não é como se eu pudesse competir com ela. Eu não posso tê-lo para mim. Mas eu o quero.
1. Capítulo 1

**Please, don't Go Away**

_Amy Moore_

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens dessa história não são meus. São eles: Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Reneesme e Esme. Se eles fossem, isso significaria que eu me chamaria Stephenie Meyer e não estaria morando no Brasil. E, é claro, eu seria muito rica.

**Restrição:** Se você tem menos de 18 anos e se sente ofendida(o) com palavrões e cenas de sexo, meu bem, nem continue a ler esta fiction. Vão aparecer coisas como essa pelo caminho — ainda mais com Emmet como segundo principal aqui.

**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas do meu coração!

Vim dar as boas vindas. Espero sinceramente que a fic agrade a todos!

Boa leitura!

=)

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

_Dying Wouldn't Be the Worst Thing To Happen Now?_

* * *

Eu não entendia o que era aquilo. Por que ele me olhava nos olhos daquele jeito? Parecia até que… de alguma forma, por um milagre de Deus, ele me queria. _Me amava_. Mas isso não podia ser verdade, não com a mulher que ele tinha ao seu lado.

Observei, estarrecida, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, selando nossos lábios num beijo. O mais doce dos beijos.

E então, com uma vertigem, fui arrastada de volta a realidade. Ele não me queria. Ele não me amava.

Ele havia me deixado. Assim como Edward deixou Bella.

Mas ele, diferentemente de Edward, não parecia preocupado o suficiente para pedir que eu me mantivesse segura. Percebi que isso não importava para ele.

Eu era apenas humana.

Então, por que viver? Por que agonizar cada segundo de uma vida que poderia durar mais de 70 anos?

Não havia razões. Ele não voltaria para mim.

Eu já sabia o que fazer, e era o que eu queria fazer. Seria dramático, mas isso não importava.

Eu só queria me livrar daquela dor.

**

* * *

Capítulo 1**

___Close to Death_  


* * *

Lá estava eu, em minha festa, no colégio. Estávamos à um dia do retorno às aulas e alguns alunos haviam marcado essa festa no final do ano letivo passado, com o intuito de reunir todos os alunos antes do retorno.

Era uma bela noite de setembro na Inglaterra, se você quer saber. Estrelas no céu, uma brisa agradável — noite incomum. Tudo maravilhosamente perfeito, já que eu estava em Londres. Meu sonho realizado.

Há um ano me mudei para cá para morar com Luiza, minha melhor amiga para todas as ocasiões. Ela tem 21 anos de idade e generosamente me aceitou em seu apartamento — ela dividia o lugar com uma amiga, mas esta teve de voltar ao Brasil por razões pessoais que me eram desconhecidas. Então, depois de muitas discussões com meus pais, finalmente pude vir.

— Vem, Anna! Vamos dançar!

Eu ri. Adorava o ânimo de Caroline. Ela era da minha idade e nós estudávamos juntas no mesmo colégio, o St. Josh High School e desde que eu cheguei, ela foi minha melhor amiga. Amo demais essa garota, mas ultimamente as coisas não têm sido fáceis entre nós.

— Ok — eu disse. Não podia ignorar a música contagiante que tocava. _Just Dance_, de Lady Gaga era demais.

Levantei da cadeira em estivera sentada nos últimos dois segundos, já cantando.

— _I've had a little bit too much, All of the people start to rush, start to rush by... A dizzy twister dance_...

Eu me empolguei demais, rebolando ao ritmo da música. Podia ver os olhares cobiçosos dos rapazes a nossas volta. As britânicas não tinham tanto swing quanto eu, brasileira, tinha. Elas sabiam dançar, é claro, mas eu era perita nesse quesito — sei que estou sendo convencida, mas eu tenho que ser em alguma coisa. Afinal, eu não era tão branca quanto elas e nem tão loira — na verdade, nem loira era. Então, se sou melhor que elas em um ponto, posso me gabar um pouquinho, né? — Nah.

Caroline não estava sendo tão passada para trás. Dançava quase tão bem quanto eu — e os rapazes babavam por nós. Éramos bonitas e nossas roupas eram sensuais. Caroline, ousada, trajava um vestido preto cheio de lantejoulas, que era justo, decotado e curtíssimo. Se ela se abaixasse... Enfim, usava sapatos de salto agulha e os cabelos encaracolados — e louros — ondulando pelas costas. Eu usava uma saia curta e preta pregueada, uma blusa justa, decotada e de alcinhas finas que era vermelha e botas de cano alto pretas. Meus cabelos castanhos estavam lisos e soltos. Minha maquiagem tinha brilho e realce nos meus olhos castanhos.

Fui dançando pela multidão, enquanto as luzes multicoloridas piscavam por todo o lugar. Estava tão empolgada, cantando junto com a música, que nem reparei; esbarrei fortemente em um rapaz lindo — essa era uma palavra muito medíocre em dimensões para demonstrar aquele tipo de beleza —, alto e muitíssimo musculoso. Era _enorme_. Ele se segurou firmemente com seus braços fortes para que eu não caísse. Seu corpo devia estar fervendo com o calor que fazia ali dentro, mas era frio. Talvez estivesse frio do lado de fora e ele tenha acabado de chegar. Céus, que novato era esse?

— Me desculpe — eu disse para ele. Minha expressão era maliciosa, não intencionalmente (eu juro). Eu não devia ter bebido aquela _Sminorff_ toda. É o que eu ganho por ouvir Caroline.

— Sem problemas, gata. — Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes cintilantes de tão brancos.

— Sou Anna Martins — eu disse a ele. — Você é...?

— Emmett Cullen — disse ele. A voz dele era linda como ele. Ele era assustador, mas não menos lindo por isso. Meus instintos gritavam para que eu ficasse longe daquele homem, mas isso me parecia uma loucura. Embora ele provavelmente estivesse acompanhado — um homem como ele não pode ser solteiro, né —, eu não queria ficar longe dele. Ele não podia ser novato. Era velho demais para isso. Vinte anos, no mínimo. Ai, se ele fosse solteiro...

Eu não tenho essa sorte.

Fiquei a observá-lo por um momento.

— Sim, ele é Emmett Cullen e está acompanhado. — Ouvi uma garota dizer atrás de mim. A voz dela era perfeita, isso eu podia dizer. Virei-me e dei de cara com a garota mais perfeita que já vi na vida.

Serio, eu não mereço isso.

— Por mim — completou. Sua expressão era de poucos amigos.

— E você é...? — perguntei. Essa era eu, simpática, mesmo em choque como eu estava. E eu não queria dar a impressão de ser uma biscate querendo roubar o namorado dela.

— Rosalie Hale — respondeu.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Rosalie — eu disse.

— Eu não digo o mesmo. — Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, com expressão de nojo. — Venha, Em.

* * *

— **Emmet's P.O.V. —**

* * *

Céus, como rose é ciumenta. Só porque eu estava falando com uma garota, _uma humana_...

Ok, ela não era qualquer humana. Era muito... sexy.

— Rose...

— Cale a boca, Emmett — disse, com o semblante franzido. — Só cale a boca.

Eu suspirei.

— Ah, vamos lá, gata, ela é só uma humana — ridicularizei. Chegamos ao balcão de bebidas, onde Edward, Bella, Jasper e Alice esperavam por nós.

— Só uma humana que estava dando em cima de você abertamente e você não fez nada para evitar que isso acontecesse. — Rosalie estava furiosa.

— Ela não estava dando em cima de mim. — Eu tive que rir. Era tão ridícula essa cena de ciúmes! A menina só esbarrou em mim...

— Cale-se — ordenou e loira, me olhando com expressão zangada. Eu revirei os olhos, e logo depois olhei para Edward.

_Eu mereço_, pensei, e Edward riu.

— Na verdade, Rose, ela não estava _mesmo_ dando em cima de Emmett — disse o meu adorado irmão (ok, isso soou gay, mas ele me tira de enrascadas como essa, por isso... Ai, foda-se). — Emmett tem razão.

Rosalie fuzilou-o com os olhos, direcionando a sua raiva para o irmão.

— Você só diz isso porque eu aposto que Emmett pediu pra você livrá-lo de minha raiva. Bem típico. — Ela jogou as madeixas louras para trás, arrogante. O que essa loura tem de gostosa tem de teimosa. — E eu não confio em você, já que você é um adorador de _humanas_.

— Ok, eu me senti ofendida nessa história — disse Bella, séria. Normal. Essa aí nasceu com uns 40 anos nas costas.

— Nada pessoal. — Rosalie deu um sorriso duro para Bella.

— Na verdade, Rosalie, eu estou sendo mais que sincero — disse Edward. — Estive observando a mente daquela garota. Devo dizer quer ela tem uma mente muito interessante, singular, e...

— Então você acha a mente dela interessante? — Bella perguntou, querendo parecer calma e despreocupada, quando estava pra voar no pescoço da menina (o objeto de nossa discussão) e beber o sangue dela.

Eu gargalhei. Jasper deu um sorrizinho calmo, alheio a conversa toda, uma vez que ele não aguentava mais o cheiro do lugar quente e abafado e Alice suspirou teatralmente. Estávamos tirando o glamour de seu momento como "humana" recém-chegada a Londres, fazendo-a perder seu tempo quando podia estar interagindo com os amiguinhos humanos.

Edward deu de ombros.

— É diferente das outras mentes por aqui — respondeu. — Quer um exemplo? Enquanto a amiga dela, Caroline, quer arrumar alguém bonito o bastante para que possa transar, tudo o que ela quer é dançar. Se divertir. E, é claro, fazer amigos. — Edward sorriu torto.

Todos nós olhamos para as duas de quem ele havia falado e, mesmo a essa distância e com o som no volume que estava, podíamos ouvi-las conversando.

— Hey, Anna! — Caroline se aproximou da garota.

— Carol — disse apenas. — O que foi?

— Conheci uns caras muito lindos — disse a garota, indicando um os dois rapazes um pouco mais atrás, que as observavam. Eu não precisava do dom de Edward para adivinhar as sacanagens em que pensavam.

Ninguém precisaria.

— E o loirinho está a fim de você. — Carol sorriu maliciosamente.

— Exatamente como? — A morena arqueou a sobrancelha.

A amiga riu.

— Você sabe.

Anna jogou os cabelos para trás e Edward gemeu.

— Que pervertidos — reclamou.

Eu gargalhei.

— Já estão imaginando a festa?

— Nitidamente — disse. — Dos quatro ali única que _não _esta pensando perversões é Anna.

Rosalie bufou.

— Poupe-me, Caroline. — A garota parecia irritada. — Se você me der licença, estou a fim de curtir...

— Eu estou propondo curtição pra você — disse ela. — No apartamento _deles_. — E riu.

Anna gemeu.

— Vá você.

— Não vou te deixar sozinha — disse. — Eu...

— Vá com eles pra onde quiser e faça o que bem entender; vou continuar aqui, me divertindo. E depois eu não quero ver você dizendo que _eu_ atrapalhei a sua diversão hoje.

Carol suspirou.

— Vai ficar bem sozinha?

— Claro.

— Você é quem sabe. — Deu de ombros.

Os dois mal intencionados se aproximaram das garotas, com sorrisos maliciosos nos rostos.

— Olá, meninas — disse o loiro. O moreno ao seu lado abraçava Carol. — Sou Ian. — Estendeu a mão para Anna. Ela olhou para a mão do garoto, apertou-a e depois, com expressão alegre e quase maliciosa, disse-lhe. — Anna. Hmm, com licença.

— Já vai? — Ian parecia desapontado.

— Procure outra garota para acompanhar você. — Ela sorriu para Ian. Estranhamente maliciosa, a menina. — Eu não vou dar o que você quer.

Jogando o cabelo para trás, ela deu as costas a eles e saiu rebolando ao ritmo de _Love in This Club_, de Usher, enquanto cantarolava baixinho.

— _I wanna make Love in this club... in this club_...

— Não é irônico que ela esteja cantando essa música? — Eu ri. Rose não pareceu achar graça, mas Jasper riu comigo e Edward tentou segurar o riso. — Diz aí, Ed, o que ela está pensando?

— Não me chame de Ed — ele revirou os olhos. — Ela está pensando em quando Carol vai parar de agir assim e acha que a amiga está sendo idiota. Ela faz isso desde que terminou com o namorado. Antes era tão calma quanto a Anna pra _essas coisas_.

— Ela está vindo para cá — comentou Jasper.

E ela estava mesmo. Continuava dançando distraidamente, do mesmo modo que havia deixado para trás a amiga e os rapazes. Ela encostou-se ao balcão e pediu uma coca ao barman, que comeu com os olhos o seu decote. Segurei o riso e desviei o olhar por causa de Rose — as coisas entre nós já estavam ruins o suficiente.

Não entendi o que Alice fez, mas ela deliberadamente se levantou e foi sentar-se ao lado da garota.

— Ela é louca? — murmurei.

— Oi, sou Alice Cullen — disse à garota. Percebi os olhos dela se arregalarem um pouco ao verem Alice. — E você?

— _Meu Deus, quem são esses novatos? TODOS absurdamente lindos... Aquela loira e aquele moreno..._ — Edward estava traduzindo os pensamentos da garota. Eu ria, me divertindo com tudo aquilo.

— Oi, sou Anna Martins.

— Ai_, ela me lembra tanto a Alice de Crepúsculo! Claro que a loira lembra a Rosalie e... espere. TODOS os três me lembram um Cullen. Cadê Edward, Bella e Jasper?_

A garota olhou para nós, enquanto fingíamos nem perceber o que estava acontecendo. Acho que ela já havia entendido tudo.

— Foi uma péssima ideia Alice ter ido falar com ela — disse Bella, enquanto sorriamos falsamente um para o outro, fingindo nos divertirmos como humanos comuns.

— Tudo isso foi um erro desde o início — disse Rosalie. — Essa ideia de virmos a essa festa antes do primeiro dia de aula só para parecermos comuns... foi totalmente idiota.

— Eu discordo — disse Edward. — Alice tem um plano que a meu ver é realmente bom e capaz de dar certo.

— Eu e meus irmãos somos novos aqui na escola — disse Alice. — Uma garota nos convidou no dia em que fomos fazer a matrícula, sabe. Decidimos vir e conhecer nossos novos colegas.

— Irmãos? — perguntou Anna.

— _Ok, isto já está ficando ridículo. Isto é algum tipo de pegadinha idiota_? — Edward suspirou.

— Sim — respondeu Alice. — Eles estão ali. — Ela olhou para nós. — Venha, vou apresentá-los a você. Acho que eles irão gostar de te conhecer; tenho certeza de que você é uma pessoa muito legal e posso dizer isso só de olhar em seus olhos.

Anna olhou com admiração para Alice.

— _Ela já deve ter visto que eu estou em seu futuro... Hmmm... Acho que ela provavelmente quer minha ajuda para torná-los normais aos olhos dos outros alunos. E ela sabe que eu farei isso_.

— Então esse é o plano de Alice? — Jasper perguntou.

— É, sim — disse Edward.

Alice literalmente pegou a mão da humana e arrastou-a para onde estávamos. A garota parecia congelada de medo. Eu tive que rir.

— _Ela é gelada ou eu estou louca_. — A voz de Edward era quase entediada. — _É, parece que é hora de procurar um psiquiatra_.

— Gente, essa é Anna, nossa colega de escola — disse Alice. — Anna, esses são meus irmãos Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella e esse é o meu namorado, Jasper. — Ela indicou cada um de nós.

— _Onde estão as câmeras? Isso SÓ pode ser um daqueles reality show barato_. — Mais tarde, Edward nos contou o pensamento da garota. — _Agora só falta ela me dizer que Jacob ficou cuidando de Reneesme na casa dos Cullen com Carlisle e Esme. Pff._

— É um prazer conhecê-los — disse-nos, sorrindo. É, ela definitivamente sabia disfarçar seus pensamentos.

O celular dela vibrou no bolso da calça e ela tirou-o rapidamente de lá — tão rápida quanto uma humana pode ser —, deslizou o slide da tela e lendo em seguida a mensagem de texto que havia recebido.

— Céus — ela parecia preocupada. — Carol é _mesmo_ uma idiota. Tsc.

— Sua amiga está com problemas? — Edward perguntou.

_Eu não sei por que ele ainda pergunta. Ele pode ler minha mente, ora!_— Foi isso que ela pensou. Claro que eu só soube isso depois.

— Ela saiu com aqueles dois babacas mal intencionados — disse ela. — Não faço ideia do que pode estar acontecendo. Se vocês me derem licença...

— De modo algum — Alice se intrometeu. Mas o que ela pensava que estava fazendo? — Vamos ajudar.

Anna sorriu.

— Esse é um problema meu e vocês não tem porque se envolver. Não têm motivos para se meterem em problemas por causa de uma garota que vocês nem conhecem.

— Queremos ajudar — disse Edward. — Vamos procurá-la.

Anna encarou Edward.

— Ela só pode estar no banheiro masculino. Não faz muito tempo... Definitivamente não daria tempo de ir a algum outro lugar.

— Rose, vamos olhar no banheiro feminino. — Alice pegou a loira emburrada pelo pulso e se foram. Rose começou a resmungar.

— Vamos ao masculino — disse Jasper a Edward. — Bella, você pode procurar lá em cima e pelo resto do lugar. — A garota assentiu e se foi.

Isso me deixava com a humana. Legal. Se Rose visse isso...

— Vou procurar pelas ruas — murmurou Anna, meio que para si mesma e começou a caminhar. Segurei seu pulso. Percebi que ela estremeceu ao sentir a frieza de minha pele em contato com a dela. Eu também estremeci ao sentir aquele calor gostoso emanar de sua pele e também com a sensação pulsante de suas veias frágeis sob a pele clara. Era um perigo para ela estar tão perto de mim; eu estava com sede e o cheiro desse lugar quente não ajudava em nada. Era como se eu estivesse com o nariz grudado ao pulso ensangüentado de um humano.

Tentador.

— Vou com você.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tanto faz.

Ela começou a andar para fora do lugar, razoavelmente rápida — para uma humana. Ela era pequena, e os corpos não se intimidavam ao empurrá-la ao ritmo da música alta. Assim que passamos pela porta, ela parou e olhou em meus olhos. Parecia fascinada. Eu ri com isso.

— Vá para a direita — disse ela, apenas, já tentando se afastar.

— Não acho uma boa ideia nos afastarmos um do outro — eu disse. — Você...

— 'Tá tudo bem — disse ela. — Eu só quero achar a minha amiga o mais depressa possível. Antes que…

Ela me deu as costas, preocupada, e seguiu em sua busca. Em um minuto, eu já havia percorrido 30 quarteirões e não havia encontrado Caroline. Corri para o lado em que ela estava, cobrindo outros trinta quarteirões em outro minuto e novamente nada. Decidi ir ao seu encontro. Preocupava-me deixá-la sozinha — eram 2 horas da madrugada e as ruas estavam desertas.

Apurei meus sentidos para encontrá-la. Não me lembraria de seu cheiro; aquela boite era enlouquecedora com o cheiro de sangue... tantos corpos misturados misturados...

_Ai_.

— Solte-me — ouvi Anna dizer. Bem, o timbre de sua voz eu jamais esqueceria. Ela tinha uma bela voz.

— E por que eu faria isso? — Havia um homem com ela? Dã, que pergunta idiota, _claro que havia_ um homem com ela.

— Eu mandei você me soltar — disse ela ameaçadoramente. — Vou gritar.

Ouvi novamente a risada dele.

Alguns segundos se passaram.

— SOCORRO! — O grito dela era alto e agudo, machucaria um ouvido sensível. _Humano_.

Encontrei-os num beco escuro e o vampiro dentro de mim veio à tona ao ver a cena. Eu queria quebrar o pescoço daquele merda que tentava a todo custo abusar sexualmente de Anna. Eu queria beber seu sangue, queria matá-lo. _Eu queria_.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso.

— Solte-a — minha voz era só um sussurro, mas era absurdamente assustador, até mesmo para meus ouvidos. Pude ouvir o coração do agressor bater com força, convidando-me a silenciá-lo.

Era claro que ele estava apavorado comigo. Anna estava chorando, eu podia ver as lágrimas cintilarem em seus olhos sob a luz fraca — e inexistente aos humanos. Sem pensar no que fazia, ela correu em minha direção, jogou seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço e deixou que o choro irrompesse de seu peito. E eu? Bem, meu nariz estava sobre as veias pulsantes de seu pescoço, inalando aquele cheiro viciante de tão gostoso. Meus lábios encostaram-se àquele pescoço maravilhoso e eu pude sentir uma veia pulsar sob meus lábios.

Tão doce... Tão forte... Tão convidativo...

Aos poucos meus lábios foram se abrindo, como num beijo, dando passagem aos meus dentes perigosamente afiados. A garganta ardia... A sede era tanta... E aquele cheiro era incrivelmente tentador...

Sob meus lábios, minha presa gemeu em uma voz chorosa de partir o mais fortes dos corações.

— Me leva pra casa, Emmett. Só me leva pra casa. — E seu choro recomeçou.

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

N/A:** Oi!

O que me levou a querer escrever essa fic? Simples: eu amo Twilight, amo os vampiros bonzinhos da saga e amo o Emmett. Ele é um vampiro tão singular... tão fofo. O jeito brincalhão dele me alucina! Por isso, quis mostrar a vocês esse vampiro em meu ponto de vista. *-* É claro que eu amo Edward também (quem não ama), mas eu realmente queria escrever sobre o Emmett...

Espero que vocês realmente apreciem a fic... E que deixem reviews! Por favor, não coloquem só em alerta, ok? Gosto muito de reviews, fico triste se abro o email e não vejo nenhum (acontece muito). ]=

E agora, lindas, o que será que irá acontecer? Emmett vai morder a garota? Irá Emmett sair dos trilhos por uma noite? Será que a garota sobreviverá a essa festa?

Isso você só saberá no próximo capítulo (Mwahahaha).

Beijos, meus amores, até a att!

**Sally**, obrigada pela ajuda com a escolha do título! Você sempre me ajudando — sempre! Te amo!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_When We Want To Kill Someone For A Thing Like That, We Are The Bad Guys_

* * *

Enquanto eu praticamente corria pelas ruas a procura de Carol, meu coração palpitava freneticamente. Os Cullen... Eles eram tão... Vampiros. Eu tinha que estar ficando louca. Afastei da mente tais pensamentos e parei num beco sem saída, olhando aflita ao meu redor.

A luz do poste piscou preguiçosamente e se apagou, inundando aquele pequeno espaço em escuridão. Pisquei, tentando me orientar a pouca luz e pensei no que poderia fazer. Maldita a hora em que me separei de Emmett.

E então, uma mão forte e rude me empurrou contra a parede. Arfei, assustada com o gesto e tentei empurrar quem me segurava.

— Solte-me — pedi, numa voz rouca e falha. Merda de voz que me abandona quando preciso dela.

— E por que eu faria isso? — O homem riu debochado. — Vamos nos divertir, gatinha.

Eu não entendia bem o motivo, mas essa voz me era vagamente familiar.

— Eu mandei você me soltar — eu disse. Pelo menos desta vez minha voz pareceu destemida. Não era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

O cara riu e colou seu corpo ao meu. Eu quis gritar, mas minha voz sumira. Ele apertou minha cintura e colou seus lábios aos meus. Senti o cheiro de Vodka em seu hálito. Enquanto ele me beijava rudemente, eu me debatia. Era inútil resistir; ele era muito mais forte que eu. Ele parecia estar adorando o que estava fazendo.

— Me solte! — pedi, quando ele quebrou o beijo. Mais uma vez, ele riu feito um retardado. Ergueu-me do chão e, quando dei por mim, ele pressionava sua ereção contra minha intimidade. Mais dois segundos e eu perderia minha virgindade com esse tarado sem escrúpulos. Como que para ressaltar isso, ele gemeu em meu ouvido, me pondo no chão por um segundo e levando as mãos ao botão da própria calça.

Sim, o mundo estava perdido.

— SOCORRO! — O grito agudo escapou por meus lábios.

A mão dele foi eficaz em me calar. As lágrimas surgiram.

_Game over_.

— Solte-a.

Quase desmaiei de alívio ao reconhecer aquela voz máscula, sexy e furiosa.

O idiota que tentara abusar de mim ficou sem reação. Eu estava tão aliviada. Corri em direção a Emmett e o abracei com todas as minhas forças. Alguns segundos se passaram e eu senti seus lábios gélidos em meu pescoço, e logo depois sua língua. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu meu corpo. Apertei-me mais fortemente a ele.

— Me leva para casa, Emmett. Só me leve para casa.

* * *

— **Emmett's P.O.V. —**

* * *

Eu queria matá-la. Sim, eu definitivamente desejava isso do fundo de meu âmago. Sentir o sabor daquele sangue tão convidativo... Hmm, essa garota era minha ruína, minha perdição. Contudo, além de ter o sangue convidativo, ela _era_ convidativa. Era uma humana tão sexy. Tão sexy que me deixava louco. Deve ter sido esse o motivo pelo qual eu a afastei, e caminhei em direção ao loiro que ainda me encarava.

— Eu podia te matar, sabia? — eu disse, e minha voz era só um sussurro irritado. — Só com uma de minhas mãos, eu podia esmagar você. E talvez seja isso o que eu faça.

Como que para comprovar o que eu dizia, fechei minha mão em torno do pescoço do verme a minha frente. Eu podia sentir suas veias pulsando sob minha mão, convidando-me a prová-lo. É claro que eu teria cuidado para não derramar o sangue desse merda.

— Emmett — ouvi Anna me chamar. O som de sua voz pronunciando meu nome chegava a me excitar. — Emmett, não vale à pena.

Virei meu rosto para encará-la com um olhar desvairado estampado no rosto. Nesse momento, o farol de um carro iluminou brevemente meu rosto, possibilitando assim a visão para Anna. Ela arfou e cambaleou para trás, claramente assustada comigo.

— Como não?

— Emmett. — Parei ao som dessa voz. É claro que eles iriam interferir. Merda. — Em, você sabe que não vale à pena. Anna está certa.

Eu soltei o verme nojento e soquei a parede a minha esquerda. O som foi razoavelmente alto, e o concreto cedeu sob a força de meu punho.

— Não posso simplesmente deixá-lo ir — resmunguei.

— É claro que pode. — Rosalie também estava ali. Aliás, todos estavam. — Ela é só uma humana idiota e nós já fizemos muito por ela.

Peguei-me sentindo ódio de Rosalie por ter dito o que disse. Sério, o que estava se passando comigo? Ela era minha mulher.

— Merda! — Caminhei a passos humanos normais até Anna, que me observava com horror.

— Cuidaremos dele, Em — prometeu-me Edward.

Eu apenas resmunguei incoerentemente.

— Ca... Carol... Caroline... — balbuciava Anna.

— Ela está bem — garantiu-lhe Alice. — Vou explicar tudo a você, mas depois. — Ela parecia tensa. Percebi isso quando ela olhou para mim.

— Emmett, venha — pediu-me. — Vamos levá-la para casa.

Foi só então que eu saí desse estado de puro ódio. Olhei atentamente para a garota, que estava no chão, sentada com a cabeça entre os joelhos. A imagem do pavor.

Merda. Ela vira tudo.

— Vou falar com ela — eu disse. Minha voz era praticamente não tinha som.

— Ela vai ficar mais apavorada do que já está — disse Jasper.

— Não — disse Alice. — Vá, Emmett.

Caminhei até ela e me ajoelhei em sua frente.

— Anna?

Esperei um minuto e quarenta e cinco segundos até que ela finalmente levantou seu olhar para encontrar o meu. A expressão em seu rosto era dilacerada; fazia-me desejar envolvê-la em meus braços e protegê-la.

Ai soou gay. Muito gay.

— Anna, venha comigo. Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não... Não... — Ela claramente estava apavorada. Porra, ela não merecia isso.

— Confie em mim. — Lancei sobre ela todo o poder de meu olhar. Estendi as mãos e ela as encarou por trinta e seis segundos.

— Ok. — Ela segurou minha mão. Podia senti-la tremer.

Eu a segurei enquanto ela se apoiava pesadamente em mim. Deus, o calor dela estava me excitando.

Podia sentir Rosalie me filando. Eu não a olhei; sabia o que veria se o fizesse.

Quando estávamos razoavelmente afastados dos outros eu a ergui em meus braços, ignorando totalmente seus gritos em protesto, até Alice interferir.

Ah, essa anã de jardim...

— Emmett, seja razoável — pediu. — Ela está assustada.

Suspirei.

— Anna.

Ao ouvir minha voz, ela se calou. Fitou meu rosto com um misto de admiração e pavor.

— Você disse que confiaria em mim — murmurei. — Faça isso.

— Me coloque no chão.

Eu sorri para ela.

— Parte de confiar em mim é ter doses de adrenalina. — Meu sorriso se tornou malicioso. — Alice, vamos correr.

— Emmett, não!

Era tarde demais. Eu já estava longe.

— Mas que porra...? — Ouvi Anna dizer. Percebi vagamente Alice se aproximar.

— Siga-me, idiota — disse ela e eu deixei que ela passasse. Afinal, eu não sabia onde a garota morava.

* * *

Luiza, a amiga de Anna, praticamente surtou quando viu a amiga em meus braços, parecendo muito mal. Levou tempo até que conseguíssemos entrar e ficar com Anna a sós por um tempo. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele se afastou de nós, com uma expressão furiosa.

— Certo. Digam-me o que está acontecendo aqui.

* * *

**N/A:** [recado básico] Gente, modifiquei o primeiro capítulo. NÃO ME XINGUE. Mudei o título, acrescentei um prólogo, nada demais.

Eu lamento muito, muito mesmo pela demora. **DESCULPEM-ME**! Eu não abandonei e nem pretendo. Gosto demais dessa fic, e espero que vocês também gostem ^^

Enfim, eu tive alguns problemas e por conta deles não pude postar antes. Era pra ter postado na semana passa, mas eu recebi a notícia de que meu original seria lançado pela Novo Século, então fiquei meio desorientada por uns dias.

Enfim, posso demorar, mas vou estar sempre postando. Agora calo meus dedos, pois tenho muuito o que fazer!

bjs

xoxo

**Reviews**?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_If This Is Friendship..._

* * *

— Alice — eu disse. É claro que eu passaria a granada para ela. Até porque eu não sabia da historia toda.

— Nós encontramos Caroline — disse ela para a humana. — Ela estava com aquele garoto e nos contou que armou aquilo tudo para você.

— _Como é_?!

Alice assentiu.

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu — disse. — Eu lamento.

Anna nos deu as costas. Alice estremeceu ao meu lado e sussurrou para mim:

— Você pode ajudá-la mais que eu. Estou indo embora; cuide dela!

Quando pensei em reagir, a baixinha já havia sumido.

E lá estava eu, com a humana sexy e perturbada, sem saber o que fazer. Ouvi um soluço baixo e ela cobriu a boca com a mão.

E ainda por cima ela estava chorando.

Caminhei a passos curtos em direção a menina. Não sabia muito bem o que fazia, se era certo ou errado; apenas o fazia.

— Está tudo bem? — Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro. Ela estremeceu sob meu toque.

— Não.

— Vai ficar. Vou te proteger. — Por que eu dizia aquelas coisas?! Ela estava com medo? Legal! Eu adorava ver o medo estampado no rosto das pessoas. Por que com ela tinha que ser diferente?

— Isso não é lá muito reconfortante vindo de um vampiro como você, Emmett. — Ela esboçou um sorriso meio desanimado.

Essas palavras me fizeram sorrir maliciosamente.

— Credo. — Ela se pôs de pé. — Você me dá medo.

— Não quero que sinta medo — murmurei.

Por um momento, ela se perdeu em meu olhar. Depois pestanejou e desviou seus olhos dos meus. Nessas horas o dom de meu irmão Edward seria bem-vindo.

— Então os vampiros reais não são lá tão cuidadosos — comentou, desviando o assunto anterior. Agradeci a ela mentalmente. — Eu vi todo o show. Foi melhor que no cinema, te garanto.

Eu ri.

— É claro, babe. Eu sou demais.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Nossa, nem se sentiu _O_ gostosão agora.

— E eu não sou? — retruquei. Ela baixou seu olhar, corando violentamente. Seu cheiro me atingiu, me lembrando da sensação de ter meus lábios em seu pescoço.

Afastei-me da humana, xingando Alice mentalmente por ter deixado-me a sós com ela. Eu _não_ queria matá-la.

— Eu tenho que ir — eu disse, de costas para ela. Seria melhor eu me afastar antes de eu perder meu controle. Eu estava com muita sede. — Não se preocupe, vamos saber se algo ruim for acontecer.

Quando eu estava na porta, ela murmurou:

— Obrigada, Emmett. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você naquele... momento.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

— Sou totalmente irresistível, babe.

Sem mais, eu fui embora.

— **End Emmett's P.O.V. —**

**

* * *

N/A: **O capítulo foi curto demais? Sim, eu sei. Lamento! Para compensar, vou postar o próximo o mais rápido possível!

Beijoos ^.^


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_She Got What She Wanted_

* * *

— **Anna's P.O.V. —**

* * *

Eu jamais imaginara que uma noite que tinha tudo para ser maravilhosa poderia acabar de maneira tão deplorável. Ainda não aceitara que Caroline, justo _Caroline _faria algo desse gênero comigo. Fora algo tão baixo, tão sujo...

Levantei-me da cama, colocando na cabeça que veria novamente a família vampira.

Não era fácil por na cabeça que os vampiros da ficção existiam na vida real. Tudo bem, eu admito que eles eram realmente diferente de nós humanos, que era até ridículo esperar que a semelhança com os personagens da Saga Crepúsculo não fosse notada. Eles _tinham_ que ter um plano.

Enquanto eu caminhava para a escola, as imagens da noite anterior voltaram à minha mente. Caroline. Fora tudo culpa de Caroline.

Teríamos uma boa conversa naquele dia.

Adentrei o estacionamento, já a procura da garota que se dizia minha amiga. Quanto antes eu acabasse com isso, melhor.

Observei atentamente, mas não a encontrei com meu olhar. Eu sabia que toda essa procura era desnecessária, uma vez que ela viria me procurar ela mesma. Foi aí que eu avistei a família Cullen do outro lado do estacionamento. Não esperei por eles, mas nem precisaria. Eles eram vampiros, afinal.

— Pensei que esperar pelos amigos era comum para humanos. — Emmett estava bem ao meu lado. Arfei. — Sei que te apavoramos, babe, mas se eu te quisesse morta, você já estaria.

— Fico reconfortada em saber disso — murmurei, sarcástica.

— Emmett, pelo amor de Deus. — Alice estava bem ao meu lado. — Seja razoável.

Os outros Cullen não se juntaram a nós. O quê? Eu era a nova humana a causar discórdia na família? Só por ter a amizade de Alice e Emmett?

Ninguém merece.

— Estou preocupada com você. — Alice informou. Fiquei sinceramente chocada com isso. Qual é; nos conhecemos há _dias_. _Somente_ dias.

— Não há motivos — eu disse.

— Jasper disse que você estava tensa, irritada e determinada — disse. — O que você pretende fazer?

— Nada — eu disse com expressão sombria. — Nada.

Alice me olhou com aquela expressão de "sei".

— Vá pra aula, Alice — eu disse, sorrindo ao deixá-los ali e ir para minha primeira aula do dia.

* * *

O primeiro dia de aula passou tão rápido que, quando dei por mim, já estava caminhando para o intervalo.

Os Cullen estavam divididos. Emmett e Alice numa mesa, Edward, Bella, Jasper e Rosalie estavam noutra.

Eu caminhava em direção a eles quando...

— Oi, Ann.

Aquela voz despertou em mim os desejos mais assassinos. Não me sinto nem um pouco culpada pelo que fiz.

Voltei meu corpo totalmente de frente para ela. A cínica sorria abertamente para mim.

— Caroline — murmurei.

— Como foi o seu fim de festa, amiga?

— Vou dizer exatamente como foi.

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu em minha face e eu olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

Vingança. Oh, doce vingança.

Paft. Foi só isso que eu e o resto da escola ouvimos; o som de minha palma se chocando contra a face de Caroline.

Mesmo segundos depois, a marca de meus cinco dedos ficara estampada na face chocada de minha "amiga".

— Isso não foi nada comparado ao que você merece — eu disse. — Como pôde?! Eu sempre confiei em você!

— O que deu em você, sua vaca?! — perguntou aos gritos. — Por que você fez isso?

— COMO SE VOCÊ NÃO SOUBESSE! — gritei de volta. — VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU PASSEI?! VOCÊ PODE ATÉ SER UMA VADIA QUE NÃO SE IMPORTA EM DAR PRO PRIMEIRO QUE APARECE, MAS EU ME IMPORTO!

Se eu pensei não palavras que saíram de minha boca? Para dizer a verdade, cinco minutos depois eu não me lembrava exatamente o que havia dito.

Caroline partiu para cima de mim, como uma louca desvairada. Eu estava furiosa o bastante para acabar numa briga, como uma "barraqueira", e foi o que fiz. Começamos com tapas e, quando fui ver, estava rolando pelo chão, chutando, batendo, socando... Até a diretora se fazer ouvir em meio aos gritos de incentivo provindos dos outros alunos.

* * *

Já faziam pelo menos quarenta minutos que eu estava na sala da diretora. Não era para menos; era o primeiro dia de aulas e nós havíamos feito uma baderna raramente vista no colégio.

Não me arrependi de nada.

Por fim, nossa sentença foi um mês em detenção, como castigo por tudo o que se passara.

Isso foi uma porcaria.

Não consegui esperar o dia de aulas terminar. Antes do sinal do último período soar, eu já estava fora do colégio. Minutos depois, estava em casa.

A tarde se arrastou preguiçosamente e fiquei irritada o tempo todo. Eu devia ter deixado algumas marcas em Caroline.

Depois de desistir de várias atividades, fui para a sala assistir Lua Nova. Tenho que dizer que os vampiros reais eram muito mais sexy que os atores. Sinceramente.

Quando anoiteceu, Luiza chegou. Ela percebeu meu humor taciturno, então apenas me cumprimentou educadamente e não fez comentários, nem perguntou nada. Ela queria perguntar sobre Emmett; estava curiosa. Afinal, não é todo dia que eu chegou em estado de choque nos braços de um cara imenso como Emmett. Imenso e _outras_ coisas mais.

Ainda eram nove horas da noite, mas eu já não aguentava mais. Queria dormir e esquecer o dia de hoje por pelo menos algumas horas. Por isso, me despedi de Luiza, mandei um email para minha família falando brevemente a respeito de meu dia e fui tomar banho.

Já vestida em meu pijama vermelho — short minúsculo e blusa colada com bojo —, fui para meu quarto. A porta estava aberta, então passei por ela e a tranquei antes de pensar em ascender as luzes. Foi só então que eu o notei e fiquei paralisada.

Com a luz que entrava pela janela, provinda dos postes da rua, pude distinguir a forma de um homem nas sombras da parede oposta a que eu estava. Meu coração palpitou em meu peito e eu entrei em desespero.

— Oi, Anna.

* * *

N/A: Oi, meninës! Demorei, mas postei. Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo!

Deixem-me reviews, please. Obrigada

Beijoos 3


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Caught_

* * *

Preciso dizer que fiquei apavorada? Havia um homem em meu quarto, que certamente me conhecia. Arfando, tateei a porta atrás de mim a procura da maçaneta. Claro que não a encontrei; minhas mãos tremiam convulsivamente.

De repente, haviam mãos em minha cintura. Eu quase gritei.

— Hey, fica calma! — murmurou. — Sou eu, Emmett.

Emmett?! Ah, pelo amor de Deus!

— Você quer me matar do coração, palhaço?! — Minha voz era exaltada. No mínimo. — Vá se foder!

A gargalhada dele era linda, a ponto de deixar qualquer uma caída aos pés dele, mas fiquei furiosa.

— Não se esqueça de que _eu_ sou o vampiro aqui — disse ele, falsamente ameaçador.

— Foda-se — resmunguei. — Idiota.

Eu o empurrei e ele fingiu cambalear, teatralmente.

Não ascendi as luzes; caminhei até minha cama e me inclinei para desforrá-la, tentando inutilmente ignorar a presença daquele vampiro atrás de mim. Eu queria dormir e esquecer o mundo.

— Se você fizer essa posição novamente, eu não me responsabilizarei por meus atos.

Chocada, me virei para encará-lo. Apenas era possível distinguir a silhueta de seu corpo enorme.

— Você é um homem casado, Emmett Cullen — repreendi-o. O que ele tinha na cabeça? (Lê-se: vento.) — Aliás, você nem deveria estar em meu quarto.

— Posso ser casado, mas sou homem e não estou morto — rebateu. — Você estava numa posição... e essa roupa...

— Estou no meu quarto, _dude_. — Arqueei a sobrancelha. — Tenho o direito de usar o que eu quiser. E sim, tecnicamente você _está_ morto.

Ele riu.

— Quanto veneno.

Eu voltei a lhe dar as costas. Apesar de minhas palavras, eu estava constrangida.

— Você ainda não disse o que está fazendo aqui.

Ele não me respondeu. Virei-me e o encarei, arqueando a sobrancelha e pondo as mãos nos quadris.

— E então?

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo de um modo que fez com que eu me sentisse nua em frente a ele. Varri meu quarto com o olhar a procura de algo para cobrir meu corpo. Distraí-me ao ver Emmett caminhar em minha direção com uma expressão... um olhar... Eu nem sei dizer o que era _aquilo_. Estava acima de minha compreensão.

Ele não parava de andar. Nem sequer diminuiu a velocidade dos passos ao ficar intimamente próximo. Logo não havia espaço, e eu tive que cambalear para trás, até cair sentada na cama.

— O que há de interessante em você ao ponto de me fazer invadir seu quarto? — Ele apoiou-se sobre as duas mãos, pondo-as de ambos os lados de meu corpo, sobre a cama. — O quê?!

Ele estava tão perto de mim que pude ver, mesmo a pouca luz, quando sua pupila dilatou. Perdi-me no poder daqueles olhos tão escuros. Não era justo o que ele estava fazendo comigo.

Sem pensar no que fazia, passei uma mão pelos cabelos negros e macios. Eu queria beijá-lo. Eu queria tocá-lo.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e, sem aviso, tocou meus lábios com os dele. A sensação daquela boca na minha era mais que perfeita. Eu queria mais. Só seus lábios não era o suficiente para me satisfazer.

Desci as mãos de seus cabelos para os ombros, levando seu casaco no processo. Quando a peça estava no chão, subi minhas mãos por seus braços. A pele era macia, porém muito gélida. Deliciosa. Ele arfou ao sentir meu calor e partiu o beijo. No segundo seguinte, eu estava no colo dele, encaixada de pernas abertas sobre ele.

Se eu estiver sonhando, e você que está lendo me acordar, eu te mato. Prometo.

— Emmett — murmurei. Ele não estava a fim de conversa; atacou meus lábios, passando as mãos pelas minhas pernas, fazendo com que eu arfasse de frio.

Mas é claro que isso não o intimidou — muito pelo contrário. Ele me puxou para mais perto, tanto que pude sentir seu membro em minha intimidade. Suas mãos hábeis tentaram tirar minha blusa, mas eu não deixei — lógico.

— Menos — eu disse. — Vá com calma.

Mordi seu lábio inferior e o puxei. Enquanto fazia isso, nos olhávamos nos olhos.

Eu podia ter mordido uma pedra. A diferença era que a pedra jamais seria gostosa como ele era.

— Você está me sacaneando — disse ele, me pressionando contra seu corpo de um jeito doloroso.

— Você está me machucando — murmurei.

— Desculpe — disse. — Mas a culpa é sua.

Ele voltou a me beijar e eu não consegui pensar em absolutamente nada. Minha mente só conseguia assimilar que eu estava mos braços de Emmett, sendo tocada por ele, beijada. Seria mesmo um sonho?

Enquanto me deliciava com seus lábios, o sonho se transformou em pesadelo.

— Emmett. — O tom de voz dela era furioso e descontrolado.

Do outro lado do quarto, Rosalie nos olhava com expressão assustadora, realmente vampira.

Sim, o mundo estava perdido.

* * *

**N/A: **Defino esse capítulo em três letras: **OMG**. Se eu fosse a Rosalie ali, juro que essa humana não sairia viva...

E o que vocês estão achando? Quero saber a opinião de vocês...

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6

******Capítulo 6**  


* * *

— Rose? — sussurrou Emmett. Delicadamente, ele me tirou de cima dele, colocando-me de pé e se postando à minha frente, de modo que me ocultou totalmente.  
— Esperava tudo de você, menos isso. — Rosalie parecia à beira do choro, o que era impossível. — "Ela é só uma humana", você disse. Então, POR QUE você está com ela?  
— Rose... — Ele não sabia o que dizer.  
— O que ela tem que eu não tenho? — Ela parecia insana. — Eu sou perfeita! Qualquer homem daria a vida por mim!  
Emmett não disse nada por instantes. Era estranho vê-lo tão mortalmente sério.  
— Lamento — foi tudo o que ele disse, um tempo depois.  
— Lamenta? — Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu vi que o fim estava próximo. O _meu_ fim. Segurei os ombros dele; eu estava apavorada.  
Rosalie não perdeu o movimento.  
— Vadia, ladra de maridos! — Ela se moveu tão rapidamente que eu fui incapaz de ver. Então, os braços de Emmett a estavam detendo, impedindo-a de me matar. Rosalie rosnava e tentava se livrar do aperto dele.  
— Pare, Rosalie. Ela não tem culpa — disse ele. — Se você quer culpar alguém, culpe-me.  
Rosalie parou instantaneamente, olhando Emmett com dor estampada no rosto. Eu conseguia entendê-la. Era muito mais fácil acreditar que eu era a culpada de tudo do que aceitar que seu marido, amor de sua existência, tinha traído-a totalmente por querer.  
— Vamos embora, Rose — disse Emmett.  
— Não — disse ela. Seus olhos caíram sobre mim e eu vi que ela só iria depois que bebesse meu sangue – talvez literalmente.  
Rosalie estava furiosamente triste.  
— Eu a quero morta, Emmett. _Agora_.  
Antes que eu pudesse assimilar o que se passava direito, Emmett se foi pela janela, levando Rosalie consigo.  
Desabei no chão. Olhei para a porta, de onde Luiza me encarava com pavor. Um choro desesperado irrompeu de meu peito, e meus soluços eram violentos. Braços me envolveram, confortando-me, mas não eram os que eu esperava. Eram frios. Pulei quase meio metro do chão ao encarar quem me abraçava.  
— Está tudo bem, Ann. Estou aqui para te proteger — disse Alice.  
Eu a abracei e chorei como nunca antes havia chorado.  
— Calma, calma — pedia Alice. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Ann. Não se preocupe.  
— Alice, eu... eu quero morrer!  
Alice me encarou por um breve instante.  
— Nunca mais repita isso. — O tom de voz dela era ameaçador. — Ouviu bem?  
Passei as mãos pelo rosto, livrando-me das lágrimas indesejadas. Minha garganta ardia e eu já não tinha mais controle. Deus, como pude ser tão... ordinária? Tão suja, sem escrúpulos e...  
— Alice, ele _é casado_. Como eu pude...?  
— Não é sua culpa, Ann. Não fique se martirizando.  
— Como não? Como não? — Sentia-me como se pudesse ter um ataque epilético a qualquer momento. Ela sorriu.  
— Sei que os humanos não têm muito controle perto de _nós_ — disse. — Mas, sinceramente, não sei como você não morre de medo dele. Isso mostra que você tem ainda menos senso de auto-preservação que Bella.  
Baixei o olhar, corando.  
— Alice, ele é casado e eu... Eu... — As palavras não queriam sair. — Meu Deus, que tipo de verme eu sou?  
— Quer parar com isso? — retrucou. — Eu desisto; não consigo acalmar você. Costumo surtir efeito sobre humanos, mas...  
Quando ela terminou a frase, nem parecia mais conversar comigo.  
— Ainda bem que Emmett está aqui.  
Antes que ela terminasse a frase, levantei meu olhar para a janela, percebendo Emmett ali. Ele observava cada reação minha, cada movimento meu. Eu estava apavorada. E se ele se enfurecesse pelo que Rosalie viu? E se me culpasse? E se nunca mais me olhasse outra vez, se recusasse a falar comigo? Eram tantas as inseguranças.  
Emmett caminhou até mim em passos humanos, sem jamais desviar a atenção de meus olhos chorosos.  
— Vou cuidar de tudo, Emmett — disse Alice. — Só cuide dela.  
— Okay.  
Meio segundo depois, Alice não estava mais ali. Emmett estendeu a mão para mim. Eu ainda estava no chão, assim como estivera na noite da festa. Dessa vez, diferentemente da noite em questão, não hesitei em enlaçar nossos dedos e deixar que ele cuidasse de mim.  
— Emmett, me desculpe, por f-  
— Pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca — pediu.  
Ele me envolveu num abraço de urso e me confortou. Qualquer medo, vergonha ou vontade de morrer se dissipou. Alisei seus cabelos, puxando-o para mim. Meu Deus, como ele era enorme! Ergueu-me, fazendo-me envolver seu corpo com minhas pernas.  
— Sei que é meio cedo para isso — disse ele. — Mas eu já te amo, garota.  
Ele me beijou e eu não resisti. Simplesmente perdi meu controle perto dele. Aprofundamos o beijo e eu percebi que não haveria arrependimento dentro de mim por fazer aquilo com Rosalie.  
Afinal, ele _me_ queria.

* * *

Eu estava morrendo de medo de ir para a escola naquele dia. Na verdade, eu estava com medo de encarar os Cullen. Só Deus sabe o que se passara na casa deles na última noite. Tudo o que sei é que Emmett me deixou apenas pela manhã.  
— Ann, posso conversar com você? — Luiza adentrava meu quarto com cautela e hesitação.  
— Claro — eu disse. Quanto mais tempo eu perdesse, melhor. Maiores seriam minhas chances de chegar atrasada e não ter tempo de entrar no colégio.  
— Ann, quem são aqueles teus novos amigos? — quis saber. — O _que_ são os seus amigos?  
A última pergunta deixou claro que ela já tinha suas suspeitas. Tudo o que ela queria era uma confirmação.  
— O que você acha que eles são? — repliquei.  
— Vampiros — disse.  
Dei-lhe as costas para esconder um sorriso. O fato deles não serem humano era bem óbvio, estava claro agora.  
— Eles estão... sendo bons amigos para mim. — Voltei a olhá-la. — São boas pessoas.  
— O que houve contigo no outro dia? — perguntou. — Você chegou nos braços daquele... — Ela suspirou. — Meu Deus, que homem.  
Fechei a expressão para ela, lançando um olhar ameaçador. Ela logo notou isso.  
— Oh, entendi tudo. — E riu. — Você gosta dele.  
Fiquei desconcertada por um segundo.  
— Eu...  
— Tudo bem, Ann. Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre sentimentos. — Ela sorriu. — Mas ele... Uau. Você tem sorte.  
Sorte? Isso é porque ela não viu o episódio com Rosalie.  
— É — murmurei, apenas.  
Ela sorriu e me deixou sozinha. Eu não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa. Ainda estava traumatizada por causa de Rosalie.  
Tentando não pensar muito no que me aguardava, aprontei-me e fui para a escola. Não poderia fugir de meu destino. Caminhei a passos apressados pelas ruas até o colégio. Era uma manhã fria e nublada de setembro.  
Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, procurei com o olhar algum dos Cullen. Logo os avistei à pouca distância, e _todos_ me encaravam. No breve instante em que prendi meu olhar e minha atenção neles, reparei que Rosalie não viera. Suspirei, aliviada, e logo segui em direção a primeira aula do dia.  
— Tentando fugir dos vampiros enquanto pode? — O tom de Emmett era debochado.  
— Sim — eu disse. — Dessa vez, sim.  
Parei de caminhar e ele continuou até estar postado em minha frente. Seu olhar encontrou o meu, a procura da confirmação de minhas palavras.  
— Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim — disse, sério. Era estranho não vê-lo alegre e brincalhão. Eu tinha Emmett como o tipo de pessoa incapaz de ficar realmente sério, sabe? Aqueles que só ficam sérios quando a coisa realmente está ruim.  
— Mas são — murmurei. — Você é um homem casado e o que aconteceu não deve e não irá se repetir. — De onde eu tirara inspiração para dizer o que dizia? — Se vocês precisarem de mim para guardar o segredo, mande Alice me procurar. Só não quero mais falar com você.  
— _O quê_? — Emmett estava incrédulo.  
— Se afaste, Emmett — pedi. — Será o melhor para nós dois. Aliás, melhor para _todos nós_.  
Sem mais, deixei-o cético a me encarar e parti rumo à primeira aula do dia. Em minha mente, ainda me debatia sobre o que era realmente certo ali. Não parecia nem um pouco certo dar um fora desses e Emmett e deixá-lo voltar para a loura perfeita que ele tem em casa. Não quando ele me queria.  
Eu podia ser mais burra?

* * *

**Nota da autora: gostou? não gostou? DEIXE REVIEW! Ajuda no desempenho da autora ;D**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Eu ainda não conseguira entender o que me levara a dizer aquelas coisas para Emmett. Aquilo era o certo, era o que deveria ser feito. Então, por que eu não estava satisfeita?  
Evitei ao máximo os lugares que me levassem para perto dos Cullen. Foi uma tarefa difícil, porém possível. Acabei sentando com uma colega de Álgebra, Tracy, uma roqueira super legal.

* * *

Voltei para casa no fim do segundo dia de aula. Luiza trabalhava, e a casa estava vazia.  
Após um banho e um lanche, subi para meu quarto. Não me surpreendi ao ver que Emmett esperava por mim lá dentro — acreditava que ele queria explicações. Ele não disse nada. Desencostou-se da parede onde estivera recostado e veio até mim lentamente. Fiquei paralisada, fitando o chão, incapaz de pensar. Suas mãos encontraram minha cintura sob a blusa, causando-me arrepios devido ao toque gélido e firme. Ele se aproximou, até que seu corpo estivesse pressionando o meu contra a parede, e aproximou os lábios de minha orelha.  
— O problema era meu casamento — murmurou, numa voz manhosa e divertida. — Bem, sou um homem divorciado, agora. Pelo menos tecnicamente.  
Ele lambeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. Tive que reprimir um gemido. O cheiro delicioso de sua pele invadia minhas narinas cada vez mais.  
— Você... não deveria ter feito isso — eu disse. — Não devia ter acabado com seu casamento.  
— E por que continuar? — Ele beijou minha bochecha e foi se aproximando de meus lábios. — Eu não menti quando disse que já te amava. Acredita em mim? — Ele me deu um selinho e fitou meus olhos. Os seus eram de um âmbar profundo e lindo. Como afastá-lo quando ele me seduzia daquele jeito?  
— Não sei — sussurrei.  
— Vou te fazer acreditar.  
Emmett ergueu-me pela cintura e fez com que eu envolvesse seu quadril com minhas pernas. Primeiramente, ele me pressionou contra a parede, friccionando seu membro rígido contra minha intimidade. Ele gemia em meu ouvido, algumas vezes deixava escapar um rosnado enquanto me beijava entusiasticamente. No breve momento que ele me deu para respirar — descendo os beijos para meu pescoço e colo, as mãos inquietas pelos lugares mais improváveis e íntimos —, tentei me orientar. Quando consegui, gemi o nome dele (sim, gemi; aquilo não tinha como ser um chamado).  
— Emmett.  
Ele tentou atacar meus lábios, mas não permiti. Se eu não o impedisse agora...  
— Pare, por favor — pedi.  
— O que houve? — perguntou. Eu podia ver o desejo arder em seus olhos. Era tão intenso que eu podia sentir.  
— Emmett, nós nos conhecemos há quatro dias!  
— Sim — murmurou. — E...?  
— Há quanto tempo você e Rosalie se conhecem?  
Ele suspirou.  
— Em todos esses anos que passei com Rosalie, jamais a quis como te quero agora — disse. Seus dedos escorregaram por minha face e se enlaçaram em meus cabelos. O desejo era tão ardente que meu corpo pulsava.  
— E quando esse desejo passar, Emmett? Quando eu não for mais interessante?  
— Aí é que está a questão, Ann — murmurou com sua voz rouca em meu ouvido. Deus, que ele nunca soubesse das obscenidades que se passavam em minha mente. — Não vai passar. Quando a natureza vampira é alterada, não tem volta. Você sabe disso, não é mesmo? Então, se acostume com a ideia de me ter aos teus pés pelo resto de seus dias, babe.  
Lisonjeada? Sim, fiquei. Quem não ficaria? Aquele era Emmett Cullen, ora.  
Ele atacou meus lábios, e desta vez não fiz objeção. Sem partir o beijo, ele caminhou até a cama, ainda comigo no colo, e colocou-me nela, deitando-se por cima de meu corpo, entre minhas pernas. Eu queria arrancar a camisa dele, mas não era a coisa mais prudente a se fazer.  
No entanto, ele não pensava como eu.  
Suas mãos encontraram o cós de minha calça e em segundos ela desapareceu. Meus olhos se arregalaram de choque.  
— Emmett! — Protestei. Ele riu. Qual era o problema dele?  
— Não vai acontecer nada demais — disse, ao mesmo tempo em que se encaixava entre minhas pernas e se livrava da própria camisa.  
Deve ter sido aí que perdi totalmente o controle. Como, céus, olhar para aquele peito forte, aqueles ombros e braços largos, aquela barriga perfeitamente definida e ficar sem reação alguma?  
Empurrei Emmett com força para tirá-lo de cima de mim. Pensei que a atitude seria inútil, mas ele se deixou cair na cama, sem jamais desviar os olhos de mim. Percebi seu olhar indeciso entre meus seios totalmente cobertos e minha calcinha. Encaixei-me sobre seu corpo, beijando-o desesperadamente, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam freneticamente o peito gélido e nu.  
As mãos dele começaram a acariciar minha pele. Ele era gelado, sem dúvidas, mas eu estava pegando fogo. Uma das mãos dele apertou a parte interna de minha coxa. Puxei os cabelos dele, fazendo-o grunhir.  
Estávamos indo longe demais. E isso ficou ainda mais claro quando seus dedos chegaram à minha entrada. Eu não estava em condições de impedi-lo.  
Ele iria me tocar. E então o celular dele tocou.  
Mas que porra... Meus pensamentos não foram gentis, e não era para menos.  
Emmett tirou o celular do bolso, xingando incoerentemente.  
— O que é? — resmungou. Confesso que fiquei assustada com seu tom de voz. Era tão... vampiro.  
Eu sei, foi uma afirmação tosca, essa.  
— Desculpe, Emm. — Ele estava tão próximo a mim que até pude escutar a voz feminina do outro lado da linha. — Eu não queria interromper, mas realmente é importante.  
— Fale logo, Alice — ordenou. Ele estava fora de si.  
— Tenho que subir. Só me garanta que as calças dela vão estar no devido lugar quando eu entrar.  
Ele falou uma série e palavrões e encerrou a chamada. Foi tão rápido que nem pude me orientar; quando percebi o que se passava, ele estava vestido e eu também. Alice nos encarava da janela.  
— Eu lamento — murmurou. No mesmo instante, pus-me de pé. Nos ainda estávamos deitados. — A situação está fugindo do controle — disse ela.  
— Do que você está falando? — perguntei. Ela me encarou.  
— Não há tempo hábil para explicações. Você precisa vir para casa conosco.  
— Como é? — Qual era a piada? Eu, ir com eles para a casa onde a mulher (ou ex-mulher) do homem com quem eu estava prestes a transar morava? Era brincadeira, né?  
— O que está acontecendo, Alice? — Emmett parecia cada vez mais assustador. Chegava a me assustar seriamente.  
— Rosalie — foi só o que ela disse.  
Claro. Tinha que ter relação com Rosalie.  
— Vamos, Ann — pediu ele, puxando-me antes mesmo de eu responder.  
— Não, Emmett! — protestei.  
— Essa não é uma questão discutível — disse ele. — Sua vida está em jogo.  
— Mas...  
— Sem "mas".  
Ele me pegou no colo, ignorando totalmente meus gritos de protesto. Confesso que era bom ficar aninhada em seus braços musculosos (mesmo quando ele estava furioso como naquele momento). Fazia com que me sentisse protegida, amada. Tipo a Lois Lane nos braços fortes de Clark Kent. Era como se ele fosse fazer de tudo para me ver bem e feliz. Viva.  
Enrosquei-me ao pescoço dele, inalando seu cheiro excitante. Pude sentir sua risada baixa e contagiante.  
— Esperava mais resistência de sua parte — disse ele. — Confesso que estou decepcionado. Gosto de desafios, você sabe.  
— Hmm — murmurei. Agora eu entendia Bella, quando não conseguia nem respirar perto de Edward.  
O pouco movimento parou abruptamente. Percebi que ele parou de correr. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, nossos lábios se uniram nem beijo desorientador. Os lábios roçavam os meus com urgência, a língua acariciava a minha com desejo. Tive que interrompê-lo antes que eu tornasse a ficar completamente excitada.  
— Emmett — murmurei.  
— Vamos entrar — disse. — Tenho que apresentar minha namorada para minha família.  
— O quê?  
Ele apenas riu de minha expressão.  
Okay, esse é o momento em que um raio cai do céu e me parte ao meio.  
— Eles já estão esperando por você há dias — disse-me. — Bom, acho que dois dias, na verdade. Eu não havia encontrado oportunidade de trazê-la aqui.  
Ah, claro que não. Ha-ha.  
— Eu não posso fazer isso — eu disse. — Não posso.  
— Pode.  
— Emmett, eu destruí seu casamento. Afastei Rosalie deles. Devem me odiar.  
— Eles não...  
— Pode até ser que não demonstrem isso por sua causa, mas eu imagino o quão difícil é ter que ver a garota insignificante que afastou Rosalie deles. Eu destruí seu casamento e separei sua família.  
— Ninguém pensa em você dessa forma, babe. — Ele sorriu. — Posso garantir isso.  
— Sei que pensam.  
— Acho que pensamentos é a minha área. — Olhei para a porta da casa, alarmada ao ver Edward. — Sei bem o que pensam. Eles estão surpresos com as decisões de Emmett, mas sempre o apóiam. — Ele tinha um sorriso confortante. — Não fiquei surpreso devido à minha vantagem — acrescentou, agora sorrindo marotamente —, mas certamente o apóio. Eu posso entendê-lo ainda melhor que os outros.  
Bufei, dando as costas a eles. Aquilo estava me irritando. Eu simplesmente não seria capaz de entrar naquela casa e encarar a família vampira. Edward podia estar mentindo para me deixar calma; eu não queria ser um peso morto atrapalhando as vidas deles.  
— Sabe, até ofendo-me com teus pensamentos — disse. Havia um tom de riso explicito em sua voz. — Pensando que sou mentiroso; isso chega a ser ofensivo. Vamos lá, você deve me conhecer melhor que isso.  
Eu não soube o que falar. Edward notou isso.  
— Eles ainda não entendem a escolha de Emmett, já que achavam que eu era o único que se apaixonaria por uma humana, mas não contestam. Se ele decidiu fazer isso é porque acredita que é o melhor.  
Fiquei olhando para ele por um instante. De que adiantava ficar tentando me convencer? Eles podiam me obrigar a entrar e acabar logo com a situação.  
— Não iremos te obrigar a nada — disse Edward.  
— Fale só por você. — Emmett sorriu maliciosamente.  
Semicerrei os olhos para ele. Isso fez com que gargalhasse.  
— Bem, vamos entrar e acabar com isso de uma vez — resmunguei. — Quero voltar para casa.  
Olhei ao meu redor, tentando perceber o que estava faltando.  
— Onde está Alice?  
Emmett olhou de soslaio para o irmão antes de responder.  
— Explicarei quando entrarmos — disse Edward. — Vamos.  
Ele me deu as costas, caminhando numa velocidade humana para dentro da casa. Eu respirei fundo antes de segui-lo.  
— Fique calma, gata — disse Emmett. — Estou aqui com você.  
Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e a calma me dominou. Eu sabia que ele me protegeria de tudo e de todos.  
De todas as maneiras.  
Adentramos a casa totalmente não vampira — você sabe; cores claras e alegres, lugar amplo e muito organizado. Antes que o pavor me atingisse, percebi uma leve interferência de Jasper. Não protestei; não era o momento para surtar.  
Na sala de estar, todos os Cullen nos aguardavam em silêncio. Inicialmente, não tive coragem de olhá-los nos olhos. Eu me sentia uma vaca por tudo o que acontecera entre Emmett e eu. Só Deus e Edward podem saber o que eles pensavam de mim.  
— Bem — começou Edward —, Alice teve uma visão de Rosalie, uma visão muito turva, porque foi uma decisão repentina. — Emmett me puxou para seu corpo, me abraçando por trás. Corei violentamente e ele beijou meu pescoço, onde as veias pulsavam rapidamente. Carlisle e Esme olhavam com expressões chocadas, Bella me observava com um sorriso e Jasper parecia desconcertado. — Fale, Jazz.  
Jasper encarou Emmett.  
— Controle seus desejos, Emmett — pediu. — Não estou a fim de desejá-la como você.  
Ouvi uma risada baixa e desconhecida. Olhei para ver seu dono e notei Jacob — sim, aquele só podia ser Jacob — adentrar o cômodo, segurando a mão de Renesmee. Ele era muito bonito e musculoso. Ela parecia ter uns oito anos de idade. Era perfeita. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. Queria me mostrar algo através de seus dons.  
— Não, Nessie — disse Bella. Sua voz era chocantemente bonita.  
— Tudo bem — eu disse, sem desviar o olhar da menina.  
A pequena veio até mim e tocou minha face quando nivelei a altura entre nós. Fechei os olhos, assistindo a perspectiva dela, que me mostrava as várias discussões relacionadas a mim. Percebi a curiosidade ali. Ou seja, ela provavelmente queria saber o que eu achava daquilo tudo.  
— O tio Emm não a assusta? — Ela pestanejou os olhos para mim de um jeito fofo e interessado.  
— Ele me apavora — confessei. Ela riu.  
— Ele é assustador mesmo — concordou. Emmett me soltou, talvez por causa de Jasper, ou por conta de meu comentário. Eu tive que rir.  
Renesmee tocou meu rosto outra vez e eu vi Bella derrotando Emmett na queda de braço. Se eu tinha achado aquilo o máximo ao ler o livro, parecia até sem graça vendo por esta perspectiva. Era hilário ver a menina magrinha derrotar aquele homem enorme. Eu ri alto, até demais. Edward riu junto comigo.  
— Posso rir também? — Emmett estava inquieto. Edward riu baixinho de algum pensamento dele.  
— Nessie estava mostrando à Anna sua derrota para Bella na queda de braço.  
Emmett resmungou e eu sorri com isso. Mas depois lembrei que tinha coisas mais importantes naquele momento.  
— E qual foi a decisão que Rosalie tomou? — perguntei, retomando o assunto anterior. — O que ela pretende fazer?  
— Ela tomou uma decisão... — Edward fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras. — Que a levaria até você sem que soubéssemos. Ela iria sequestrar você e te torturar até a morte.  
Arqueei as sobrancelhas numa expressão enojadamente irônica. Muito legal saber que os planos dela se resumiam numa morte lenta e dolorosa para mim.  
— E o que a desviou dessa decisão?  
— Emmett.  
Olhei para o vampiro grandalhão que sorria obscenamente para mim.  
— Alice ficou para cuidar de Luiza — eu disse.  
— Sim — murmurou, apesar de eu ter afirmado e não perguntado.  
Eu dei as costas aos Cullen, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Eu estragara tudo. Destruíra um casamento, afastara um membro da família e ainda punha minha vida e a vida das pessoas próximas de mim em risco. Por que ainda não se abriu uma cratera sob meus pés?  
Um celular tocou, e logo foi atendido. Segundos depois, senti mãos fortes e gélidas em mim. Eu sabia que era Emmett; seu toque era inconfundível.  
— Precisarei sair agora, Ann — sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Estremeci. — Desculpe, mas você não pode sair daqui. Eles cuidarão de você. Não se preocupe. — Ele beijou meus lábios docemente, me abraçando por trás antes de ir. Eu não tive coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.  
Alguns minutos se passaram desde que ele se fora. Continuei de costas para os outros, mas precisava me virar; precisava falar com eles. Foi o que fiz.  
— Perdoem-me — comecei. — Eu realmente lamento por tudo o que está acontecendo a vocês. Eu não devia... — Minha voz se partiu e falhou. — Assim que Emmett chegar, irei embora. Procurem Rosalie... digam que não irei mais incomodar...  
— Você quer calar a boca? — Era a voz de Alice. Ela acabara de chegar.  
— É o certo a se fazer — insisti. Não havia dúvida em meu tom de voz.  
— Você sabe o que irá acontecer se você fizer isso? — retrucou. — Eu sei. Acredite; nada de bom.  
— Como pode ser bom o que está acontecendo? — Eu estava quase aos gritos. — Eu destruí um casamento. Afastei um membro da sua família. Se eu me afastar, tudo volta ao normal.  
— Não voltará — disse Edward. — Emmett tomou sua decisão. A nossa natureza não costuma mudar.  
Eu continuava inflexível perante a eles. Não queria deixar-me convencer, até porque eu sabia que estava certa.  
— Você não deveria se sentir assim — disse Jasper. Ele se referia ao fato de que eu sentia que deveria morrer, sumir e coisas do gênero. Com suas palavras, veio uma onda de calma e serenidade imposta por ele.  
— Anna, querida. — Fiquei em choque ao ouvir a voz melodiosa de Esme. — Emmett nos contou como você está se sentindo. Não há razão para isso. Emmett ficou muito mais feliz desde que te conheceu. Lamentamos a dor de Rosalie, mas é o que Emmett quer. Nós o apoiamos.  
Olhei para baixo e uma lágrima escapou de um dos meus olhos. Meio segundo depois, senti os braços de Esme envolverem-me.  
— Não chore, querida. Você agora é parte de nossa família.  
Eu deixei que ela me consolasse, até porque eu realmente queria ser uma Cullen.  
Quem não iria querer?

* * *

Passei a tarde toda com os Cullen. Emmett não voltara e fazia horas que ele havia partido.  
Eu já sentia falta dele.  
Os Cullen tentaram de todas as maneiras fazer com que eu me sentisse mais calma e segura, e chegou um momento em que passei a fingir que isso surtia algum efeito. Por sorte, Edward e Jasper foram meus cúmplices e ficaram de boca fechada.  
Era seis da tarde. Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala, de frente para a parede de vidro que me permitia uma ampla visão do campo ao redor da casa, que era afastada da cidade, assim como a de Forks. Fechei os olhos por um momento. Emmett estava chegando; podia sentir isso.  
— Bu.  
Com um sorriso idiota, levei a mão ao peito, arfando falsamente. Eu sabia que ele vira cada pequeno gesto meu espelhado pela parede de vidro, que poderia se transformar num perfeito espelho com a visão dele.  
— Meu Deus. Que susto. — Eu ri. Ele me ergueu pela cintura e me apertou num abraço de urso antes que eu pudesse pensar. Enlacei seus cabelos entre meus dedos e inspirei seu aroma. Eu sentira muita falta dele nessas poucas horas.  
— Sem graça — reclamou. — Qual é, eu fui sorrateiro. O que me denunciou?  
Sorri para ele ao me afastar.  
— Você não me conhece tão bem quanto eu te conheço — murmurei, presunçosa.  
Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Era óbvio que não concordava comigo.  
— Está enganada.  
— Então você deveria saber que não tenho medo de um vampiro musculoso e enorme que diz "bu". — Eu ri. — E essa minha frase ficou ridícula.  
— Sei de uma coisa que te assustaria — disse Emmett, dando-me as costas com um sorriso safado. — E muito.  
— Emmett! — protestou Edward a meia voz. — Pelo amor de Deus!  
Emmett gargalhou.  
— Já achei algo que me assuste — sussurrei, cética. — O que é isso? Andou brigando com ursos por aí?  
Ele voltou a me olhar e sorriu sarcasticamente.  
— Ela está mais para uma tigresa — disse. Aí a ficha caiu.  
Escondi meu rosto, buscando recompor a expressão. A camisa despedaçada dele, as roupas despedaçadas... Eram obra de Rosalie. Ele brigara com Rosalie.  
E a culpa era minha.  
— Eu avisei para você ir se trocar, mas você não deu ouvidos — disse Alice, irritada. — Agora aguenta, pateta.  
Eu sentia que o mundo poderia desabar sob meus pés. Eu queria isso.  
— Ann, está tudo bem? — As mãos fortes e de Emmett estavam em mim. — Fale comigo, vamos.  
— Emmett, não dá — murmurei.  
Ele franziu o cenho.  
— Qual é o problema, pequena? — Ele me tratava com doçura.  
— Não posso deixar isso ir adiante — eu disse. — Não dá!  
— Ann, pelo amor de...  
— Emmett, até quando você irá chegar em casa com as roupas destroçadas porque brigou com Rosalie? Até quando seus irmãos terão que cuidar de mim, de minha casa e de minha amiga? Isso pode durar a eternidade. E eu jamais tirarei Rosalie da razão; ela está certa.  
Emmett parecia prestes à explodir.  
— Como ela pode estar com a razão, Anna? — perguntou. — Posso até tê-la magoado, mas pedi desculpas. Agora não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro, e tampouco ela tem algo a ver conosco. Como ela pode estar certa ao querer sua morte?  
— Ela te ama — eu disse. — E eu sou a humana horrorosa e sem graça que tirou o homem dela.  
Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros. Havia no olhar dele um toque ensandecido. Pegou-me em seus braços, envolvendo minha cintura com seus músculos de roxa. Fiquei hipnotizada por seu olhar.  
— Quando você vai entender que te amo? — perguntou. — Nada disso me importa. Eu quero ficar com você e nada vai me impedir, nem mesmo você. Entendeu?  
E para finalizar, ele me beijou com vontade. Eu claramente não me importei com mais nada, nem com a família dele, em algum lugar ali por perto, escutando tudo. Aquele homem me amava. Isso era suficiente para que eu flutuasse nas nuvens.

* * *

**Nota da autora: gostou? não gostou? DEIXE REVIEW! Ajuda no desempenho da autora ;D**


End file.
